Special Agent No Balls
by etakkate
Summary: What is with Booth's attitude towards Bones? One shot to dissipate his anger and feed our need for B&B goodness! Spoilers till episode 7 of season 6.


**Ok, I know that almost all of you are over Booth at the moment! I know that I am. So this is a little one shot I came up with to get myself over it. Let me know if it's OK.**

**I don't own Bones :(**

The bell to the diner dinged and the partners stepped through the door – an uncomfortable silence hung thickly between them.

"Let's sit here, Bones."

She eyed the counter where he had gestured. He had not sat with her alone at their table since they had returned from overseas and it was really starting to irrationally get to her, "No, thank you, I'd rather sit at our table, Booth."

He shrugged and sat stubbornly at the counter, back to her, placing his order as he did so, "Mmm, suit yourself."

They sat for a good 15 minutes, both ignoring their meal and each other until Brennan stood. The bark of the chair as it dragged over the linoleum made Booth jump. He wondered if it were from guilt or if he was truly startled from the noise.

As she passed the counter Brennan spoke briskly, avoiding eye contact, "I will send over the paperwork when I am done."

Her clipped tone brought him back to his senses and he regretted his childish ignorance, "Bones."

She held up her hand to stop him, "No! I get it Booth." The resentment in her voice was replaced by deep hurt and, she was all but out the door before she added, "I understand... it's ok."

Addressing his untouched burger he mumbled, "No, you _don't_ understand, Bones."

* * *

Dr Lance Sweets stumbled through the threshold of the diner, deep in confused thought. Spotting the Agent at the counter he smiled sadly – the pieces of his confusion falling into place.

"Hey, Agent Booth. What's wrong with Dr Brennan?" He threw his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the door.

"I dunno, Sweets. I'm her partner, not her psychologist, maybe you should ask yourself." Booth looked up at the young doctor and, recognising the seriousness in his young round eyes, panic rose in his chest, "Why? Is she ok?"

"I just passed her. She said she was fine but she's crying. Kinda weird seeing her like that."

Booth groaned and leant forward till his forehead hit the laminex... repeatedly, "_What_ the _hell_ am I _doing_!" Every second word was emphasized with a thump of his head on the counter.

"Dude! Go easy! What's going on with you two?"

He leaned back in his chair in mock lamentation, "Geez, Sweets, I dunno!"

He groaned again, "I am gonna die old, loveless and alone, with no balls to boot!"

"Yeah, you're really not making much sense there, Agent Booth. What about Hannah?"

"Yeah, well, you saw that one comin, didn't you Sweets? She called it quits. Now, _hit_ me with the 'I told you so!'" He sucked on his coffee, wishing with all his might that it was more of a spirited beverage.

"Oh, sooo. Dr Brennan. You told her?"

"No."

"Right. So, why is she upset?"

"Cause I'm an ass."

Sweets pulled up a seat beside the ass, "Okaaay... listen, Booth. To resolve this... issue, you really need to offer up a little more than that."

Booth sighed, defeated, "Oh, I dunno Sweets. I just..." He shook his head, "God, I'm just so _angry_ at her, you know?"

"Who, Hannah?"

"No... Bones."

Sweets looked at his friend; he had to tread this carefully. Booth had Brennan pinned as the Queen of compartmentalizing but Booth was King and it would take no less than a crowbar to pry out his true feelings.

"Hannah – she's... she's beautiful, she's smart and funny. Hell, she's everything I ever wanted but..." he looked up and Sweets cringed at his pained expression, "Bones... she's ruined me for all other women. And I am just..." he shoved his plate angrily away from him, "... just so damn _angry_ at her!"

"Yeah, ok, I get it man, I really do but, have you even looked at Dr Brennan the last three months?"

Booth huffed in exasperation, "I avoid it if I can help it."

"She's mega hung up on you, Agent Booth. Even if I didn't have Daisy in my ear about it all the time – it's as obvious as a Wookiee at a formal dinner."

"Daisy in your ear about what?"

"Look, you know I can't say but, for the fact that you guys are killing everyone around you with this whole devastating "moving on" act, I will tell you that Dr Brennan admitted to being in love with you when her and Daisy where on the island." Sweets waggled his eyebrows for emphasis.

It was, most definitely a huge, totally awesome thing for Dr Brennan to admit such a thing and he reasoned that there weren't any 'doctor/patient confidentiality' rules broken as Brennan had not spoken to Sweets directly.

Booth hesitated, "I dunno, Sweets. She didn't contact me once over there – no phone calls, no emails, no nothing."

"Listen, Booth, you know her better than any of us. She doesn't do things run of the mill – she has different processes and insecurities that are not as obvious as yours or mine. I assure you that Dr Brennan has always felt more than what you think. I am quite sure if you talked to her - _honestly_ - it would explain a lot."

"I don't know if that's quite possible at the moment." Booth couldn't keep the defeat from his voice.

"_Make_ it possible Agent Booth. I have known you both long enough to understand the importance of this. I know that you're angry at the moment but anger is simply a manifestation of fear. You gotta just _feel_ the fear and do it..."

"... anyway... I know! Stop shrinking me Sweets. I get it."

Booth stood from his chair, "I get it."

Sweets watched as his most intimidating patient stalked off. Turning to the Agent's vacant seat, he lifted the lid to Booth's untouched burger and dejectedly picked off a pickle, "No worries Booth, I'll pick up the tab. No worries – that's what friends are for."

* * *

Brennan peered through the peephole at the person she least expected to see at her door at 11 o'clock at night. Standing there, as if the last ten months had not happened, was her partner – laden down with take-out and wearing his irresistible smile.

She swung the door open, "Why are you here, Booth?"

He simply met her nose to nose on his way past to her living area, "Hi Bones!"

"Booth... Booth! I don't recall inviting you in."

He made himself at home on her sofa, setting the feast out on the coffee table, "That's because you didn't invite me in, Bones."

He patted the cushion beside him, "Come sit down"

"I am more than happy to stand thank you why... Why are you here, Booth? Won't Hannah be worried?"

"We broke up... last week. Are you hungry? I got extra Mee Krob."

She sunk into the seat beside him, "I am sorry."

He busied his hands with the take out, avoiding her gaze and trying to hide his rising anger, "Yeah, well, turns out I'm still hung up on my _partner_. It must really irk you, huh? The lack of logic in the whole thing. Hannah - she's beautiful, smart, funny and, Bones, there was nothing lacking in the bedroom department let me tell you." He was beginning to crack and Brennan was just staring at him – dumbfounded.

"It didn't matter though, none of it did..." Booth paused and looked down at his lap, "...It's only you Bones." The anger in his voice had simmered down to deep sadness that had tears springing to Brennan's eyes.

"It will _only_ ever be you... I'm sorry, Bones, I tried and I know I have been a complete ass this last few months but I've just been so _frustrated_, so angry – you've taken my heart and... listen... I can't eat all of this myself... just, eat, Bones."

He shoved a container into her hands and looked at her pleadingly, "Eat."

They sat silently for ten minutes eating their take-out– both appreciative of the reprieve. Booth avoided eye contact entirely whilst Brennan peeked out the side of her eyes every so often.

When she realised he was not going to look at her, Brennan allowed herself to study his presence. She had imagined it ever day for the seven months away. His body would haunt her at night in her dreams and taunt her thoughts through the day.

It wouldn't have mattered if there were opportunities to engage in romantic liaisons, it was only ever his affections that she imagined. So she reserved herself the fact that whatever she chose to do with whomever she chose to do it- it was only ever going to be Booth that she would see. So she chose to do nothing.

He could feel her staring at him, studying him with such concentration that, whilst naturally it would unnerve a person, he actually felt relieved that she was giving him the attention; that she was giving him the honour of the intense gaze that she would normally reserve for a set of remains on her sterilized table.

He didn't move for fear that the spell would be broken. He sat and ate, despite his being full and waited patiently.

She began with hesitation, "It will only _ever_ be you, Booth. As illogical as that is... and, yes – it does irk me. My... fears for not initially accepting a romantic relationship with you still remain, as does the love I felt for you. Only, the fears have dissipated somewhat and, despite you involvement with Hannah and the obvious anger you have harboured against me, the love has only grown. Again, it is not logical but it is the truth just the same."

He had placed the carton back down onto the coffee table, turned his body to face hers and was looking at her intently as she continued, "I am sorry that my reaction that night resulted in all that followed – our parting ways, your return to a warzone, your failed relationship with Hannah."

She put her hand over his and looked sincerely into the warmth of his eyes, "I know that, most of all, they are months with Parker that you cannot get back. I know that you would have stayed behind if it weren't for me and for that I am deeply sorry, Booth."

"Bones..."

She shook her head and pressed on, "I don't want to gamble this Booth, I have never believed in... _forever love_ and all of the whimsy you talk about but, without changing who I am – because, in essence, people _can't_ change; my _beliefs_ have altered to accommodate your thoughts and feelings on those matters.

"I still have strong fears about the fact that I am not skilled in the area of interpersonal relationships but far be it from me to deny you what you want." She looked at him nervously, "That is if you still want this."

"Yes! Yes, Bones I do." He ran a finger down the side of her face, chasing away the locks that had covered it and then gently held her face, "I _need_ this... I want _you_. I love you Temperance and I am sorry for making you think otherwise." He grasped both her hands with his and squeezed them for emphasis, "Whatever fears you have about us – I will spend the rest of my life reassuring you if I have to – I just want that chance."

"I would like you to kiss me now."

And he did. Booth kissed her with a reverence she had never felt from any other lover. She was never one for non verbal communication but his lips and hands and the heat of his touch made her wish she had allowed him to speak without words long before that moment.

Her name was mumbled on gravelly, crave laden breath and Brennan's body, without scientific credence, melted in nervous desire.

She breathed his name in a desperate attempt at gripping onto reality before she lost it in a tsunami of intoxication. "Booth, I..." pulling back and breathing hard, she tried to put words to her thoughts, "In the absence of logic and control I am floored that we have not done this before. I don't want you to stop... please."

He grinned as wide as his charm would allow, "Then, shut up, Bones."

And he shut her up. Except for the repetitious mantra of his name – she never uttered another word till the sun peaked through the curtain in the wee hours of the morning.

The only witness to their silent declarations was a voyeuristic fly on the wall that simply buzzed and mumbled, "It's about time." before making his exit into the cool dawn air.

**BZZZ... Please review :)**

**Take care!**


End file.
